Apocalípsis
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Ace, Sabo y Luffy son tres hermanos que viven rodeados de una apocalipsis zombie. Su vida es discreta y rutinaria, mientras sobreviven en un lugar que ellos construyeron. Pero todo cambia cuando un auto choca frente a su hogar y deciden ir a ver quienes conducían ese vehículo.
1. Apocalipsis

**Hola ¿Cómo estan lectores de fanfiction? Yo aquí divagando en mi mente, y se me ocurrió hacer un fic de este estilo. Se que ya hay en fanfiction sobre éste genero, pero en serio me encantan los zombies, y me encantaría hacer mi propia versión de una apocalipsis zombie. Sobre todo con mis personajes de mi anime favorito, One Piece. **

**Bueno, obviamente los personajes de One Piece no me perteneces, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Espero que les guste:**

El sol iluminó la ventana logrando que los pequeños rayos calentaran las megillas del morocho. Éste abrió los ojos, se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas antes de acostarse y como consecuencia se había despertado a causa del soleado amanecer. Se frotó la nuca y se desperezó mientras se ponía de pie. Ese día seria como el de ayer, igual de aburrido, igual de rutinario, igual de... solitario. Un día solo con sus hermanos, como ayer, como el día ante ayer, y como el ante ante ayer.

Se asomó por la ventana y contempló las luminosas calles. Todo sería tan aburrido, como siempre. Contempló unos tres zombies, tres muertos vivos. Esas cosas, que antes habían sido personas normales, comunes y corrientes, como él, como sus hermanos, ahora eran... cadaveres vivientes que perseguian a los vivos para alimentarse de ellos. ¡Terrible! Y él, que dormía con su escopeta recortada, por si en algún momento, su hogar se veía atacado por esas cosas, por esos zombies. Se puso un par de jeans, y una cahqueta negra, tomó su objeto más presiado, un Mugiwara con una cinta roja, y luego de colocarseló en su cabeza, se diriguió hacía las escaleras, cargando su arma.

Esa casa estaba preparada para sobrevivir a la apocalipsis. Era una casa de dos plantas, cuyo techo había sido reconstruído por sus hermanos, para ser una terraza donde se podía admirar las solitarias calles. También, poco a poco, los hermanos, habían construído un paredón de tres metros alrededor de toda la casa, con una sola entrada para el auto. Todo estaba calculado para que ellos tres, sobrevivieran a lo que había sido un crisis en la medicina mundial.

Todo había comenzado una mañana hacía ya once meses. Ese día, los noticieros habían sido asaltados por la noticia de que un hombre en África había revivido de la muerte y había comenzado a comer gente viva, convirtiendolas así en muertos vivos. Los mejores enfermeros del mundo habían intentado buscar alguna solución, pero ni la mejor tecnología, ni el armamento militar más grande, había detenido a la enfermedad que no tardo en exparsirse por todo el planeta. Fue en ese momento cuando los hermanos tomaron conciencia de la situación, y luego de equiparse y remodelar su casa, se detuvieron a esperar lo esperado.

Poco a poco llegó. Primero fue África, luego fue Asia, paso a Europa, y finalmente llegó a Ámerica. Y, aunque Japón era una isla, temprano se vio contaminada con el virus causante de la muerte viva. Afortunadamente ellos habían recivido un telegrama de su abuelo Garp, quien les había advertido de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Gracias a eso, se habían salvado.

Bajó lentamente, esperando escuchar la voz de alguno de sus hermanos, pero al no oír nada, una leve preocupación comenzó a consumirlo. Se diriguió a la cocina, donde generalmente se encontraban jugando al Poker o alguna otra cosa. Las puertas estaba cerradas ¿Qué estaba pasado? Apretó el arma contra su pecho y abrió la puerta lentamente.

- **¡Luffy! - **Sabo, un joven rubio de 20 años, había volteado cuando escucho la entrada - **Te has despertado, me alegro - ** Le regaló una sonrisa

- **Sabo ¿Dónde está Ace? - **Prguntó mientras apoyaba la escopeta en la mesa, y se sentaba esperando el desayuno

- **Arriba, esta hacíendo la guardia rutinaria - **Comentó mientras le dejaba el plato con cereales sobre la mesa

Sabo era el mediano de los tres. Llevaba unos jeans con un cinturon atravesado de dos revolvers y un cuchillo, también poseía una gran tubería que usaba como arma, la cual estaba apoyada contra la heladera. Su remera blanca y su abrigo negro le daban un toque de hombre maduro e inteligente, y finalmente su sombrero hablaba por él. Luffy comenzó a comer su desyuno sin piedad. Tragó de tal manera que en un segundo, ya había acabado su tazón.

- **Te dije que lo disfrutes más, sabes que no puedo darte otro tazón, es la regla, Luffy - **Comentó el rubio mientras levantaba el plato de la mesa

- **Oi, Sabo ¿Cúando saldremos de aquí? - **Preguntó mientras bufaba

- **Luffy... - **Suspiró mientras se volteaba a verlo - **Sabes que no podemos, por lo menos, por ahora, todavía podemos vivir aquí un rato más, es peligroso salir - **Se sentó junto a él

**- Si... - **Sonrió cuando su hermano le entregó un libro de juegos

**- Se que es aburrido, pero es lo mejor - **Le sacudió los cabello y luego de dar un largo suspiro se puso de pie - **Ah... Luffy, Ace me dijo que cuando te levantes lo vayas a ver - **

Como le dijo su hermano, se puso de pie y se diriguió hacía donde se encontraba el mayor de los tres, Ace. Tambien de 20 años, apenas dos meses más grande que el rubio, llevaba un jean con una remera azul, sobre ésta llevaba una campera del mismo material que sus pantalones. Su cinturon llevaba colgando un shotgun, y sobre su hombro, cargaba un filoso machete. Típico de ellos, su sombrero era naranja y llamativo.

Luffy se le acercó lentamente mientras el mayor, quien tenía unas pequitas decorando su rostro, no dejaba de posar su mirada en la desolada calle. Cuando escucho la leve respiración, volteo bruscamente, y al divisar al pequeño, sonrió.

- **Oi, Lu, tenemos que ir en busca de proviciones ¿Quiéres venir conmigo? - **

- **Claro - **Sonrió dando un pequeño salto - ¡**Al fin algo emocionante! - **Exlcamó al tiempo que se acercaba a la baranda de la terraza - **Podre enfrentarme a ellos - **Apuntó al zombie quien caminaba sin rumbo por la vereda

- **Luffy, sabes que no pelearemos con ellos, a no ser que sea necesario, y lo sabes - **Sonrió mientras ajustaba su machete a su hombro

- **Lo sé, pero... nunca pasa nada interesante Ace - **Berrinchó mientras colgaba los brazos por la branda

Como si alguien lo hubiese escuchado, resonó en toda la ciudad el sonido de un freno. Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron y mientras intentaban buscar de donde provenía aquel sonido, un vehiculo pasó a toda velocidad frente a ellos, y se estrelló con la casa frente a la suya. Quedaron atonitos, mirando, como los zombies comenzaban, lentamente, a correr hacía el auto. La bocina comenzó a sonar de una manera desesperante. Al parecer alguien estaba allí dentro y claramente, estaba en problemas.

- **Ace... debemos ir - **

**Bueno... Hasta aquí llegue hoy. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones hacerca del fic y como emcabece el primer capitulo. Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos. **


	2. Rumores

**Holaaaa aquí he vuelto con éste fic, estoy muy entusiasmada por continuarlo. Bueno, primero que nada, quería agradecer el apoyo a roronoalau, a .165, a Mara, a AikaSakuraTMNT, a msjorten, a mireee3D2Y, y a Guest. **

**Y aquí les dejo el capítulo. **

Parecía chiste. Dentro del auto, allá lo que allá, había gente sin cerebro. ¿Tocar una bocina así? Sabiendo que atraerías a todos los zombis de la zona, era una demencia total. Ace contempló el vehículo, el cual no paraba de sonar su bocina y de hacer titilar sus luces ¿Qué estaba pasando? Quizás las personas que yacían dentro estaban pidiendo ayuda de la única manera que podían, llamando la atención. Pero aquello tampoco era muy inteligente, en el silencio de la ciudad, los bocinazos atraían a esas cosas que no tenían la más mínima intención de ayudar.

**Ace… - **Repitió Luffy mientras se enderezaba – **Debemos ir – **

**¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – **Preguntó el rubio quien había escuchado el impacto, y asustado corrió hacía la terraza en busca de explicaciones

**Un auto chocó justo enfrente, Sabo –** Murmuró el mayor – **Creo que hay gente dentro - ** Anunció aun dudando que debían hacer

El rubio contempló al morocho mayor, quien no reaccionaba. Sabía que debían hacer algo ¿Cómo no ayudar a la gente atrapada? Era peligroso lo sabía pero… Después de todo, era inhumano no ayudar a otros sobrevivientes. Apretó la tubería con fuerza mientras bufaba, y luego, volteó hacía el pecoso quien no hizo más que afirmar con la cabeza.

**Tú, te quedas aquí – **Dijo Ace antes de que Luffy se preparara para el combate

**¿Por qué Ace?** – Preguntó el pequeño berrinchando – **Yo quiero ir… - **

**Luffy, Ace tiene razón, es peligroso – **Sabo comenzó a bajar por las escaleras seguido de su hermano mayor – **Aunque – **Frenó de golpe – **Te necesitaremos para algo – **

Se acercaron a la única entrada del paredón, la puerta grande que había sido construida así para que el auto pudiera salir o entrar libremente. Estaban nerviosos, jamás en esos tiempos de apocalipsis habían estado en un momento similar, cualquier error, cualquier descuido, significarían la muerte segura. Ace y Sabo se prepararon, estaban listos. Lo único que tenían que hacer era correr hacía el auto, despejar la zona, y liberar a las personas, entrar nuevamente a la casa, y cerrar el portón. Aunque de eso se encargaría Luffy.

Cuando el pequeño estuvo listo, tiro de la gran manija de fierro y abrió una leve abertura para que los mayores pudiera salir en busca de los sobrevivientes. Con el auto haciendo semejante escándalo, Luffy podría dejar la puerta abierta sin que los zombis se percaten. En el momento que la abertura fue suficiente para que sus cuerpos pasen, los mayores se zambulleron en la peligrosa calle.

Comenzaron a correr entre los zombis, intentando no ser mordidos, ni atacados. Usaron sus habilidades para centrarse en lo que tenían que hacer, y cada uno uso su arma para acabar con los zombis más cercanos, que eran los que presentaban la verdadera amenaza. Ace macheteó uno en el cuello, y su cabeza rodo por el suelo, chasqueó la lengua, enojado con sí mismo, debía haberle dado en la cabeza, y así eliminarlo de una vez por todas. Por otro lado, Sabo le deformó el cráneo a uno de por ahí, evitando así que le mordiese el hombro. Había estado cerca, pero sus reflejos funcionaron a la perfección. El primero en llegar al auto fue el rubio, él había optado por el lado derecho, el lado más despejado, lo que le permitió adelantarse, se apresuró y golpeó al zombi que no dejaba abrir la puerta. Acto seguido la abrió.

Se sorprendió al ver dos mujeres, hundidas en sus asientos, todas pálidas y los ojos rojos, seguramente de llorar, pensado que esa sería su muerte. Las contempló igual de confundidas que ellas a él, y luego de unos segundos de pensar, reaccionó. No era tiempo de pensar en quienes eran o que hacían allí, luego tendrían tiempo para hablar. Volteó bruscamente haciéndoles señas para que lo sigan, pero fue entonces cuando un zombi apareció a centímetros de él.

**¡Sabo! – **

Rápidamente, y con una agilidad increíble, su hermano tomó el shotgun de su cinturón y dudando de si su puntería daría en el blanco o no, disparó contra el zombi. El rostro del rubio se salpicó de sangre en el momento que la bala impacto en el cerebro de aquella cosa, dejándolo desparramado en el suelo.

**¡Vamos! – **Dijo al recobrar el aliento

Tomó a una de las mujeres de la mano y tiró de ella, arrastrándola entre los cadáveres andantes. A pesar de tener el corazón en la boca, se tranquilizó, había estado al borde de la muerte. Había presenciado su muerte delante de sus ojos, si no hubiese sido por su hermano mayor… él… Luego abría tiempo para agradecimientos. Corrió sin mirar atrás, la mujer había apretado su mano en el trayecto cosa que lo alarmó. Golpeó a un zombi con su palo y luego a otro justo en la cabeza. Cuando divisó el hueco de la entrada, aceleró su velocidad y con un golpe de suerte, ingresó sano y salvo. Impulsó a la mujer hacía más adentro y luego preparó su revolver para volarle los sesos a cualquier muerto que quisiera ingresar por la entrada.

**Luffy cuando te diga, cierras la puerta – **Comentó mientras apuntaba y disparaba hacía un intruso que estaba desesperado por ingresar

Al poco tiempo la otra mujer del vehículo ingreso corriendo y detrás de ella, el hermano mayor hizo su entrada triunfal. Se tiraron en el suelo, exhaustos. Fue entonces cuando Sabo le dio la señal al pequeño, quien utilizo todas sus fuerzas para cerrar la compuerta, evitando así que algún otro zombi intentara molestar.

La respiración de los cuatro era rápida e inquieta, y sus palpitaciones estaban por las nubes. Habían sobrevivido a eso, pero… ¿Morirían de un paro cardiaco? Eso sería patético. Ace se puso de pie y sin dudarlo ni un segundo apunto a las jóvenes con su arma. Estas quedaron atónitas ante tal acto, las habían salvado y ahora ¿Las estaban amenazando? ¿Qué sería peor? ¿Zombis o ellos?

Cuando el morocho menor se pudo recuperar, contempló a las extrañas mujeres que sus hermanos habían rescatado de una muerte segura. La primera en ingresa, la cual había entrado de la mano de su hermano, parecía la más chica de las dos, era una joven estilizada, con unos ojos penetrantes, y unos cabellos cortos anaranjados, que le daban un toque de extravagancia. La otra, la segunda, la cual había entrado por su cuenta a las corridas, tenía pinta de ser la más grande, sus cabellos eran igual de cortos pero lilas, y sus ojos demostraban desconfianza un poco de odio ante la amenaza representada por ellos tres.

**¿Quiénes son? – **Preguntó secamente el mayor

**Me llamo Nojiko –** Respondió la más grande – **Y ella es Nami – **Apuntó a la pelirroja – **Somos hermanas… - **Desconfiada posó su mirada en cada uno de los hermano, y luego de suspirar sumisamente, volvió a posarla en el hombre que la apuntaba – **Venimos escapando de esas cosas desde Tokio pero… había muchos en la entrada a ésta ciudad y… - **Un silencio abrupto dejo entrar al horrible sonido que producían aquellos zombis

**Bien… Quítense las ropas - **Murmuró Ace sin quitar la gélida mirada de ellas

**¿Disculpa?** – Preguntó la menor dando un paso adelante

**Escucha, si quieren quedarse en esta casa –** Su voz autoritaria hizo que la pelirroja se detuviera en ese mismo momento – **Tendrán que obedecer nuestras reglas – **Anunció mientras apuntaba específicamente a la menor, Nami – **Si no quieren que las dejemos del lado de afuera en este mismo instante, deben mostrarnos que no están mordidas – **Les explicó mientras las incitaba con el arma a desvestirse – **De ésta manera aseguramos nuestra supervivencia… - **

Se justificó, si lo entendían bien y si no, que importaba. Lo primordial en ese momento eran sus hermano, debía mantenerlos con vida, solo por eso haría cualquier tipo de aberración, así sea ejecutar a una extraña. Mientras que la vida de Luffy o de Sabo peligrase, él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

Las mujeres se miraron sin reprochar, y cuando la mayor afirmó con la cabeza, fue cuando la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior. Comenzó la mayor, Nojiko, se quitó la musculosa gris que llevaba, y luego de desabrocharse el sostén de encaje blanco, siguió con su jean, se desabrocho los botones lentamente y se los quitó, dejando al descubierto sus delicadas y suaves piernas, prosiguió con sus botas y sus calcetines, y finalmente concluyó con sus bragas. Un tanto avergonzada dio una pequeña vuelta, para demostrar que no estaba mordida, ni presentaba ninguna herida sospechosa. El mayor de los tres se acercó lentamente, la contempló de arriba abajo y le revisó entre los cabellos, para ver que no tuviera nada en su cuero cabelludo. ¡Nada! La miró disimuladamente un segundo más mientras la joven se vestía rápidamente. Sí que era atractiva, debía admitir, y le molestaba tener que hacer aquello, violar la privacidad de una mujer de esa manera, pero no tenía opción. Siguió la menor, la pequeña pelirroja, dudó, pero al fin y al cabo, eso era mejor que estar corriendo de odiosos zombis. Se quitó su remera camuflada lentamente, poniendo cierta tensión en el ambiente, luego prosiguió con sus delicadas botas de cuero, y sus calcetines. Volvió a dudar si proseguir con aquello, pero encontró consuelo en la mirada de su hermana, quien no hacía más que asentir para que continuase. Se quitó el short negro que decoraba su cintura, y fue entonces cuando la mirada del menor de los hermanos se posó en aquella joven y hermosa mujer. Algo había captado su atención desde el momento que la había visto entrar, pero ahora, sabía que era, era esa belleza, esa belleza que irradiaba con una sola mirada. Se quitó la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda frente a los demás. Nuevamente el morocho mayor se acercó, revisó los anaranjados cabellos y se retiró dando una aprobación contundente.

**Bien, pasen – **Dijo mientras la mujer comenzaba a vestirse, a toda prisa

**Lo siento, debemos hacer esto por nuestro bien – **El rubio, el cual era el más cortes las hizo pasar a su hogar – **Deben estar cansadas ¿Qué tal si les preparo algo para comer? – **

**Gracias – **Murmuró Nojiko mientras ingresaba en la cocina

**No tienen que agradecer nada –** Sabo sonrió mientras abría una lata de atún – **No podíamos habernos quedado de brazos cruzados – **

**Pero no tenían por qué salvarnos – **La mayor se sentó en una silla mientras tomaba la lata y comenzaba a comer – **No era su obligación – **

**¿Dónde está Luffy? – **Preguntó Ace indiferente al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano y de la otra mujer

Fuera los dos menores se quedaron en silencio. Cuando Nami había terminado de vestirse, el menor la había llamado ¿Para qué? Ni él lo sabía, no había entendido la razón por la cual, esas palabras habían salido de su boca. Ahora se encontraba en un incómodo momento, ella mirándolo desconfiada mientras el hacía un voto de silencio estúpido.

**Siento… Que… - **Tartamudeó, intentando pensar en algo que decir, antes de que parezca más idiota de lo que ya estaba siendo – **Te hayamos obligado a hacer eso… - **Murmuró finalmente

**No es nada –** Desvió su mirada ¿Acaso ese momento no podía ser más incómodo? Estaba de pie hablando con un completo desconocido, quien hacía momentos la había visto desnuda. Al ver que el silencio inundó el ambiente, se decidió a preguntar algo que la estaba matando de curiosidad - **¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiéramos estado mordidas? - **

**La regla dice que alguien mordido debe o suicidarse o exiliarse – **Murmuró frívolamente. Al darse cuenta que Nami bajaba la cabeza, apenada y agradecida de no ser la ocasión, el morocho se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro – **Me alegro que no estés mordida – **

La mujer levantó la mirada, sorprendida y un poco feliz de escuchar ese comentario, ella también estaba alegre de no haber sido mordida por esas horrorosas cosas. Siempre se había preguntado si había alguien más que ellas, alguien más vivo, pero no muerto y vivo, simplemente vivo. Habían viajado buscando esa respuesta y por fin, aunque no era lo que ellas esperaban, lo habían encontrado en Yokohama. Un grupo de hombres que convivían en una pequeña casa, cercada con muros de ladrillo, donde prácticamente, vivían una vida "normal", al menos… lo más normal que podían, dadas las circunstancias. Nami le dedicó una sonrisa, el comentario que había hecho el hombre, había sido el perfecto en el momento justo, la había hecho sonreír y le hizo darse cuenta que no eran degenerados que se aprovechaban de las circunstancias para violar muchachas, sino que, eran solo un grupo de jóvenes que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ellas, sobreviviendo.

**Llevamos aquí desde que todo empezó – **Comentó Ace

Los cinco se encontraban comiendo una lata de atún, lo indicado para un almuerzo digno. A pesar de cómo se habían dado las cosas, las mujeres perdonaron la embarazosa situación en la que los jóvenes las habían metido. Entendieron el hecho de supervivencia y decidieron adaptarse a convivir con ellos, por lo menos, hasta el momento.

**¿Y cómo es que se abastecen? – **Pregunto Nojiko mientras tomaba su vaso lleno de agua y le daba un sorbo

**Cada vez que necesitamos comida u otra cosa, tenemos el auto, vamos de a dos a buscar en supermercados o cualquier otro lado en donde hayan quedado cosas –** Les contó Sabo apuntándola con el tenedor

**Nunca me dejan ir –** Luffy quitó la mirada de la mesa, enojado

**¡Luffy!** **Te lo dijimos mil y un veces ¡Es peligroso! – **El rubio optó por la voz de hermano mayor para poder hablarle, pero al ver que no había caso, suspiró

**¿Y qué me dicen de ustedes?** **¿Cómo se las ingeniaron todo éste tiempo? – **El mayor de los hermanos poso su mirada directamente en la mayor de las hermanas

**Hemos viajado por casi todo Tokio en auto… - **Dijo la mayor desviando la mirada – **Hemos sobrevivido así, estuvimos un poco al norte, luego al este y ahora vinimos al sur… - **

**Buscamos el refugio de Osaka – **Añadió Nami, imprevistamente

**¿Refugio de Osaka?** – La pregunta de Luffy sorprendió a sus hermano ¡¿Estaba prestando atención?!

**Si…** **Es un refugio de la Marina – **Les explicó la pelirroja al notar el tono sorprendido del morocho – **O al menos eso se dice - **

**Lo sé, nuestro abuelo ésta allí –** Ace se impuso en la conversación, pero al parecer el secreto revelado, sorprendió hasta a sus hermanos

**¿El abuelo está ahí?** – Luffy lo miro confundido

**¿Cómo lo sabes?** – Preguntó Sabo

**Me llegó una carta unos días antes que el mundo colapsara –** Admitió cuando se puso de pie. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló el jardín protegido por el muro – **La rompí, pensé que si ustedes la leían iban a tener la estúpida idea de ir al refugio… Jamás llegaríamos, la apocalipsis estallaría antes… - **Murmuró serio – **De hecho fue lo que pasó – **

**¿Por qué? – **La voz de Sabo se hizo presente. Se puso de pie bruscamente y golpeo los puños sobre la mesa - **¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – **

**¡Sí! ¿Por qué Ace? - **Luffy hizo lo mismo

**Ya te lo dije – **Volteó a verlo, y lo fulminó con la mirada – **No me importa si lo entienden o no, jamás hubiésemos llegado, estamos mejor aquí – **

Lentamente salió de la cocina, debía estar solo. Si, les había mentido todos estos meses, pero había sido todo por su bien. Estaba mejor allí y lo sabían. No había porque retar a esas cosas que parecían los seres más inútiles del mundo, pero si se veían atrapados en una manada o estampida de zombis, sería su fin. Decidió tomar un poco de aire y se dirigió a su propio refugio, la terraza. Se apoyó sobre la baranda y se puso a contemplar a las bestias que deambulaban por las calles como si todo fuera normal.

Llegó la noche y con ésta el incremento de los sentidos de los zombis. Era extraño pero por las noches, estaban más activos y sus sollozos ahogados retumbaban en la soledad de las calles. Japón ya no era el mismo, la gente, las risas, los paseos ya no eran posibles. El miedo inundaba a cada sobreviviente, si es que los había.

¿De verdad existía el refugio? ¿Podría entrar cualquiera? ¿Valía la pena ir? Todas esas eran solo algunas de las preguntas que Nami se hacía. Le habían dado el cuarto de Sabo (Ya que éste solía dormir con Ace en los sillones del living, por precaución). Y allí se encontraba, en esa cama calentita y cómoda, después de todo, hacía días que no dormía en un lugar semejante, el asiento de un auto no era el lugar más placentero para dormir una siesta. Se sentó y contempló la puerta, cerrada ¿Y si salía uno de esos muertos vivos de ahí? El pánico comenzó a aflorar, los traumas vividos habían sido muchos como para relajarse así por así, y sentir pasos ajenos a los suyos detrás de la entrada le provocaban cierta exaltación e incertidumbre. Contempló por debajo de la puerta, la sombra que se había parado frente a ésta. Expectante y con el corazón en la garganta, esperó. La puerta sonó, un leve golpeteó y fue en ese momento cuando tímidamente pronunció las palabras para que la persona o la cosa pudiera pasar.

Rechinó al abrirse, cosa que le dio un toque más espeluznante, y cuando estuvo abierta de par en par, divisó al morocho quien yacía de pie observándola. Le sonrió cosa que relajó a la mujer. Sí que estaba asustada.

**¿Luffy? Lo siento… Aún tengo cierto miedo – **Murmuró

Cuando estuvo dentro, el joven cerró la puerta lentamente.

**Te escuché llorar mientras te bañabas - **¿Estaba serio? No recordaba haberlo visto serio en el día, no parecía ese tipo de hombre

**Yo…** - Desvió su mirada intentando evitar todo contacto visual incomodo

**Oi, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, cuenta conmigo **– La sonrisa que soltó, la contagio

**Si**… **Gracias… - **Se acomodó las sabanas nerviosamente – **Oi… ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías dormir aquí? ¿Conmigo? – **Esas palabras salieron pausadas y tímidamente – **Yo… tengo miedo… y … - **Trató de justificarse para no sonar mal

**Claro – **

El morocho no ser rehusó, y con su típica sonrisa, se acostó junto a ella. Se taparon y acomodaron para que ambos pudieran dormir cómodos en una cama de una plaza, y luego de que estuvieran bien protegidos de la gélida noche, Nami se acurrucó contra su pecho, tranquila y segura.

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado hoy. He leído que muchos están esperando éste fic, asique aquí lo tienen, perdonen por la tardanza y espero sus opiniones y comentarios acerca de éste capítulo. Como verán ya empezó el LuNa ¡! **

**Nos leemos! **


	3. Huida

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Le he estado dando vueltas a éste fic, y como la semana que viene me voy de viaje, quería dejarles la actualización cuanto antes. **

**Primero que nada quería agradecerles a a .165 y a roronoalau por sus comentarios. **

**Y ahora les dejó el fic.**

La fría noche ya había inundado las calles de Tokyo. La luna era el único foco de luz que dejaba ver aquellas cosas que muchos llamaban zombis. Vagueaban por las calles esperando encontrar a algún ser vivo e indefenso al que masticar hasta asesinarlo. Sus gruñidos y gemidos eran penetrantes y estaban dejándole la piel erizada a Nojiko. Los tres hermanos mayores se encontraban sentados en el living de la casa, custodiando. Sabo había preparado una pequeña lámpara de esas viejas que andaban con velas o cera caliente. A pesar de que los hombres estaban acostumbrados a dormir en los sillones o simplemente con una almohada en el suelo, para la mujer, esto era nuevo. Siempre había tenido su cama, incluso cuando no, había tenido un cómodo asiento de auto en el cual pasar la noche. Pero ahora, dormir en el frío y duro suelo era toda una experiencia digna de no pasar nunca. El morocho mayor se acercó a ella.

**Te dejaremos el sillón, Nojiko – **Apoyó su machete en una mesita ratona que había cerca y se sentó a su lado

**Llámame No –** Murmuró mientras intentaba calmar su nerviosa respiración – **Muchas gracias a los tres – **Desvió su mirada y tomó un extremo de la frazada que los hermanos le había prestado, para comenzar a jugar con sus dedos – **Gracias por arriesgarse a buscarnos de esa manera – **Volteó su vista hacía el morocho y se sorprendió cuando se encontró cara a cara con éste

**No tienes que agradecer nada –** Le dijo el muchacho con una mirada digna de denominarlo hombre. Sí que lo era, y no solo físicamente, aquel joven de apenas 20 años, irradiaba autoridad y liderazgo. Necesario para afrontar aquella situación – **Si hay algo que nos diferencia de esas cosas, es que nosotros tenemos sentimientos y pensamos, jamás dejaríamos que otro ser humano sea masticado por esas cosas – **Hizo una mueca, asqueado por la imagen mental que se conformó en su cabeza

Cuando Sabo salió de la cocina con unos pequeños platos de granos para que tuvieran energías para esa larga noche, se encontró con una escena comprometedora. Los dos hermanos se encontraban a, apenas, unos centímetros de distancia, y sus miradas parecían… ¡Un momento! ¿Ace se estaba enamorando de esa mujer? Bueno, quizás no enamorando… pero ¿Acaso se sentía atraído? ¡Eso era imposible! Él… en realidad, ninguno de los tres era ese tipo de hombre ¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué sentía una extraña presencia entre ellos dos? Al ver que el silencio continuaba y ninguno se quitaba la mirada de encima, tosió forzadamente.

**Aquí traigo algo para comer – **Añadió para no hacerlos pasar vergüenza

**Bien, gracias Sabo –** El morocho se puso de pie automáticamente, avergonzado de que uno de sus hermanos lo haya visto de esa manera ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**Muchísimas gracias –** La mujer, igual de avergonzada que Ace, también se puso de pie – **Iré a ver a Nami y a preguntarle si quiere algo, está un poco perturbada por el viaje y todo lo que paso – **

Al dejarlos solos, el rubio miró al morocho. Con la mirada le preguntó que le estaba pasando, luego de más de diez años de conocerse, una simple mirada decía más que mil palabras, y en ellos tres, esa regla se cumplía estrictamente. Ace desvió la mirada, su papel de hermano mayor y líder del grupo, no le permitía verse de esa manera, débil y enamorado por una simple mujer. Su rostro tanto serio como enojado, le alarmó a Sabo que el morocho estaba pasando por un momento incomodo del cual no quería hablar. Suspiró volviendo, nuevamente, a la cocina.

Cuando quedó solo Ace contempló la manta que ahora pertenecía a la mujer. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Esa mujer… era… Nojiko era hermosa y algo en su interior, estaba pasando. Había algo raro en su interior que no le gustaba para nada. ¿Amor? ¡No! ¡Él no se podía enamorar! Él tenía dos hermanos que cuidar y si se enamoraba, no podría hacerlo. El amor era una debilidad, una debilidad que debía evitar a toda cosa.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, intentando no provocar algún sonido que pudiera despertar a cualquiera de los menores. Pasó por la puerta que daba al cuarto de Luffy y se apoyó en ésta para confirmar si el pequeño estaba dormido o despierto. Un silencio similar al de un cementerio le hizo darse cuenta de que el morocho menor debía estar en su quinto sueño. Caminó en puntitas de pie hasta llegar a la habitación que pertenecía a al rubio y cuando estuvo frente a ésta, empujó la puerta suavemente. Nami había estado muy conmocionada por todo lo que habían vivido, y siendo su hermana pequeña, lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella era chequear que todo esté bien. ¿Qué era eso? Esa no podía ser Nami ¿O sí? Era muy… ¿grande? Se arrimó a la cama para poder analizar mejor. ¡NAMI Y LUFFY DURMIENDO JUNTOS! En la misma cama… ¿Qué…? Sorprendida se alejó unos pasos. Esa escena era un poco… Simplemente podía decir que su hermanita estaba acurrucada sobre el pecho de aquel joven. Suspiró intentando no pensar mal de aquella escena y dejó la habitación lo antes que pudo.

Volvió hacía donde se encontraban los dos mayores.

**Mi hermana está durmiendo en la misma cama que el suyo – **

Un silencio inundó el salón. ¿Qué Luffy que…? Tanto Ace como Sabo abrieron los ojos como platos, intentando procesar la información que Nojiko les había saltado. ¿Luffy durmiendo con una chica? ¡No, era posible! ¿Desde cuándo su hermanito…? Sabo quedó pasmado, primero Ace y luego Luffy… ¿Acaso sus hermano caían rendidos ante la belleza de dos mujeres? Intentó restarle importancia con ciertos gestos pero la voz de Ace lo interrumpió:

**¿Te molesta? – **Su tono autoritario los dejó pasmados – **Si en serio te molesta, iré arriba y lo sacare de la cama de tu hermana a patadas – **

**¡No! – **Exclamó un tanto asustada la mujer – **Bueno… supongo que no es lo que parece – **Murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo

**Claro que no, no te preocupes – **Nuevamente Sabo llegó para calmar la situación – **Luffy es un poco… infantil – **Le guiño el ojo para darle seguridad

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, Nami abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro del morocho a apenas centímetros del de ella. Quedó un poco sorprendida por la distancia, si alguno de los dos hacía un movimiento en falso, aquella distancia se acortaría convirtiéndose en un beso. No estaba diciendo que le mostease, aquel chico era un joven atractivo y parecía ser simpático en todo sentido pero… Intentó enderezarse pero fue entonces cuando sintió que los brazos del morocho la estaba aprisionando y aplastando contra su pecho. Se ruborizó al recordar que había dormido toda la noche junto a ese… lindo chico… Si es que se le podía llamar así. Forcejeó con él de tal manera que de un momento a otro, Luffy abrió los ojos.

**Lo siento – **Murmuró sorprendida – **No quería… - **

Sin dejar que la pelirroja termine su oración, el morocho la soltó, pegó media vuelta y volvió a roncar como lo estaba haciendo segundos antes. ¿Se había quedado dormido de nuevo? No importaba, ahora ya era libre y podría ir a ver que se encontraban haciendo los mayores. Bajo sutilmente para no molestar, en caso de que alguno esté dormido.

Pero al contrario, se encontró con su hermana acomodando el living donde habían pasado la noche, mientras ruidos de vajillas provenían de la cocina. Cuando Nojiko se percató de que su pequeña hermana se encontraba allí, soltó las mantas. La miró de arriba abajo.

**Hola, No – **Murmuró mientras se peinaba los cabellos con las manos

**¿Nami?** **¿Cómo has pasado la noche? – **Pregunto curiosa ante la respuesta

**Bueno…** **Supongo que bien, no me podía dormir y… - **

**¡Despertaste! – **Sabo apareció por el marco de la puerta – **Les hice el desayuno ¿Vienen? – **

La conversación entre las hermanas se vio interrumpida y sin otra opción ingresaron en la cocina. Tal y como había dicho el rubio, el desayuno estaba servido. Tazones rellenos con cereales y frutos secos, se veían tan apetitosos. E incluso para los hermanos que llevaban comiendo eso por meses, aquellas delicias eran mangares comparadas con pasar hambre. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y cuando empezaron a degustar de sus porciones, el mayor de todos los hermanos entró.

**Hola – **Murmuró mientras tomaba asiento

**Hola –** Respondió Nami un tanto incomoda, ese hombre era… Cuando se estaba a su lado, se notaba el aroma e líder que poseía

**¿Cómo va Ace?** – Preguntó el rubio

**Bien, en cuanto Luffy se levante iremos a la estación a las afueras del centro, no hemos ido para allá, seguro quedan provisiones –** Explicó. Toda la mañana el mayor había estado preparando el auto para salir en busca de comida – **Ayer le prometí que haríamos juntos - **

**Después de todo, salir un poco a enfrentar la realidad no le hará mal – **Sabo sonrió

Tal y como dijeron los hermanos, cuando Luffy terminó de desayunar, se dirigieron al auto para terminar de prepararlo para la peligrosa salida. Mientras Luffy y Ace se encargaban de acomodar las armas y cargarle combustible al auto, Sabo se encargó de explicarles su modo de actuar a las dos hermanas. Ellos debían encargarse de la puerta de entrada y salida.

**Todo está listo, Sabo – **Le gritó Ace mientras ingresaba en el vehículo

**¡Bien! – **

Sabo se preparó en la puerta. Y al ver que sus dos hermanos entraban dentro de su trasporte, les hizo una seña a las chicas para que estén preparadas en caso de que algún muerto ingrese antes de que él cerrase la puerta del todo.

**Ace, Luffy, tengan cuidado – **

Al ver que ambos asentían con la cabeza, tomó el fierro que usaban de manija, y jaló de esta hacía el costado, logrando que la gran placa de metal se deslice, abriendo una abertura enorme. En seguida Ace arrancó el vehículo y a toda prisa atravesó la entrada. Cuando el baúl del auto pasó, Sabo hizo toda su fuerza para cerrar la puerta, logrando que nada salga mal.

El auto estaba fuera, no había tiempo de frenar, solo seguir avanzando. Luffy, quien estaba en el asiento de acompañante, volteó para ver si su hermano había logrado cerrar la puerta. Todo estaba bien. Le informó al pecoso de la situación y siguieron viaje hacía las afueras del centro. La cantidad de zombis que había en aquella zona era increíble, después de todo, Japón y sobre todo Tokyo, era un lugar de mucha concentración de población, generando cierta desventaja para ellos. Al manejar, no se podía evitar aplastar algunos de esas pobres cosas que antes habían sido personas, pero claro que a Ace no le importaba. Había aprendido a ser frío, solo para sobrevivir, solo para lograr que sus hermanos vivieran.

Era deprimente pensar que en aquellas calles tan oscuras y desgastadas, había habido tanto color y tantas sonrisas. Todo había cambiado, y de un día para el otro, el mundo se había trasformado en una bola de muertos que no hacían más que morder y comerse a los pocos que quedaban vivos.

Llegaron más rápido de lo que pensaron. Después de todo, ya no existía el tránsito, y luego de chequear que no haya moros en la costa, bajaron armados hasta los dientes. Era necesario. Dejaron las puertas abiertas para que sea más práctico ingresar al auto en caso de emergencia.

**Luffy, ten cuidado, ven detrás de mí siempre y recuerda: Jamás utilices las pistolas a no ser que sea de vida o muerte – **Sabía que confiar en él era arriesgado pero que más daba

Ace se acercó sigilosamente a la entrada del local. Y mientras Luffy cargaba tarros de combustible en el baúl del vehículos, el mayor empujó la puerta del negocio para ingresar, todo estaba mal iluminado, claro que desde que eso había pasado, las centrales eléctricas habían dejado de funcionar. Se movió ágilmente, con la experiencia suficiente como para poder evitar producir algún sonido. Si eso pasaba, atraería a todos los zombis de la región y eso sería la muerte asegurada. Caminó por los pasillos hasta que encontró un canasto de plástico ¡Bien! Eso serviría para trasportar todo hasta el auto. Siguió su rumbo, no era tan sencillo, siempre que debían hacer eso, un nudo se anclaba en su estómago, tenía miedo, pero no por él. Miró a través de un gran ventanal a su pequeño hermano Luffy quien no hacía más que correr con los tanques de combustible. Si algo le pasaba a Luffy, no se lo perdonaría.

Encontró los estantes con los frutos secos y los cereales, las comidas enlatadas y cualquier cosa cuya fecha de vencimiento sea en varios años. Tomó todo lo que pudo rápidamente, y justo cuando estaba por cargar la última lata de atún, ésta se resbaló y cayó, generando un inquieto sonido que perduro a través del silencio. Escuchó como detrás del mostrador un gruñido adelantó la aparición de un pequeño zombi. Ace se acercó y de un machetazo perforó su cráneo. Volteó. Y fue entonces cuando vio, a través del ventanal, que su pequeño hermano estaba siendo atacado por una jauría hambrienta de muertos vivos. Corrió a más no poder, y se obligó a no soltar las provisiones, de lo contrario ya lo habría hecho. Al llegar tiró las cosas dentro del auto y enseguida desenvainó su shotgun. Apuntó firmemente a la cabeza del zombi que estaba por morder al morocho y, como tantas otras veces, dio en el blanco, los sesos.

**¡Luffy entra al auto! – **Le gritó, llamando la atención de algunos muertos

Corrió hacía la jauría y con su machete, rebanó cabezas, brazos, torsos y piernas, lo único que importaba era darle tiempo para que el pequeño pudiera subirse a salvo. Golpeó autos abandonados para que el sonido atrajera a los perseguidores de Luffy y cuando escuchó la puerta del vehículo cerrarse, volvió a apuntar a esas desagradables cabezas y disparó abriendo un camino para pasar. Costó, pero llegó. Y cuando todo estuvo listo, dio marcha atrás para aplastar a aquellos malditos que se habían atrevido a atacar a su hermano pequeño.

**Eso ha sido peligroso, volvamos – **Murmuró

Por otro lado, la casa estaba rodeada. Sabo jamás había visto que aquellos bichos se hayan sentidos tan atraídos por el ruido del motor de un auto. Nunca antes se habían amontonado de aquella manera detrás de las paredes. Mientras él y Nojiko esperaban la orden para abrir la puerta, Nami se encontraba en el techo, esperando divisar el auto para indicarles a los mayores que hacer. El plan lo había ideado el rubio, nada podía salir mal, o eso significaría sus muertes. Pero… un teléfono sonó ¿Un teléfono? ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Quién llamaba en medio de un apocalipsis zombi? Eso no tenía sentido.

Cuando los mayores vieron a la pelirroja desaparecer dentro de la casa, se miraron atónitos ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que le impedía a la muchacha seguir con el plan? Sabo posó su mirada en la pelilila y luego de suspirar, salió corriendo hacía dentro. Si eso salía mal, sus hermanos quedarían del otro lado del paredón. Llegó a la cocina donde se encontró con la mujer sosteniendo el teléfono.

**¿Qué sucede? – **La tomó del hombro y la volteó hacía él

**Es…** **Es… para ustedes… - **Murmuró mientras le entregaba el teléfono sorprendida

**¿Para nosotros?** – Sabo se lo puso en la oreja - **¿Hola? – **Preguntó desconfiadamente

_**¡Sabo! – **_La voz le resultó familiar

**¡¿Garp?! – **

_**¿Sabo? ¿Eres tú? – **_Él también pareció sorprendido

**Si ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es que…? – **¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

**Debo decirles algo sobre el refugio… Ya no… - **

La llamada se cortó.

**¡Hola! ¿Hola? ¡¿Garp?! ¡Que pasa! – **Exclamó desesperado mientras cortaba y volvía a atender

Para peor, una bocina se escuchó y en ese momento Sabo supo que todo estaba saliendo mal. Ambos corrieron hacía la terraza, donde divisaron a la pobre de Nojiko intentando abrir la puerta para que los morochos pudieran entrar, pero al no tener la suficiente fuerza, lo único que podía pasar por esa abertura era… ¡Zombis!

Cuando uno se acercó a la mujer, fue automático, Sabo tomó su arma y disparo al cráneo de la criatura, llenando la cara de la dama de sangre podrida. Ésta gritó y tomó una escoba, la cual, milagrosamente se encontraba apoyada por ahí, intentaba defenderse.

**¡Nojiko abre la puerta, yo te cubro! – **

Exclamó el rubio mientras le entregaba su segunda pistola a la pelirroja.

**Intenta no darle a tu hermana – **Murmuró

Comenzaron a disparar mientras la mujer terminaba de abrir el agujero. El auto ingreso junto a otra marea de zombis. Ace abrió la puerta, para dejarla ingresa. ¡Ya no se podía hacer nada! La casa estaba siendo tomada por esas cosas. Aceleró y bajó la ventanilla.

**¡Sabo! ¡Rápido! - **Gritó el pecoso

En seguida lo entendió. Ya no se podía hacer nada más. Tomó a la pelirroja de la mano y la arrastró escalera abajo. Sería peligroso pero tenía que subirse a ese auto. Disparó cuando se encontraron con un zombi a media escalera ¡Ya habían ingresado a la casa! Y cuando diviso a cuatro supo que debía volver s subir.

La empujó hacía su habitación y cerró la puerta. La trabó con su cama e incluso tiró su placar para que los zombis no pudieran hacer fuerza.

**¿Y ahora qué? – **El pánico comenzó a surgir del interior de la pelirroja, reflejándose en su tono de voz

**La ventana –**

Sabo corrió y con todas sus fuerzas la abrió, salió hacía el techo de tejas, y luego ayudó a la mujer a hacer lo mismo. Caminaron hacía un sector donde no había bichos, intentando no ser vistos ni oídos, y lo lograron pero… ¿Cómo bajarían? ¡El techo del auto! El techo del auto poseía una ventana. El rubio se arrimó al final del techo y le hizo señas a su hermano, incluso arrancó una teja y la tiró para llamar su atención, y al ver el auto retroceder, supo que los habían visto.

Junto con el auto, los zombis aparecieron. Eso era de vida o muerte. El miedo y el temor a fallar se aspiraban en el aire, pero había que intentarlo, después de todo, no intentarlo o fallar significaban el mismo final, la muerte. Al ver que el vidrio del techo se corría, llegó a la conclusión de que tanto él como Ace pensaban de la misma manera, casi como una conexión. Apretó la mano de Nami.

**Tranquila, solo tienes que saltar, yo sé que tú puedes – **Le susurró al oído

Dudo. No tenía las agallas para hacerlos. La perturbadora imagen de esas cosas bordeando el vehículo la espantó.

**¡Nami! ¡Tú puedes! – **Se escuchó la voz de Nojiko

**¡Vamos, Nami!** – El gritó de Luffy

_¡Vamos, Nami! _Aquella voz, ese hombre. Una fuerza interior comenzó a surgir en su interior y fue en ese momento cuando algo la impulsó a saltar, sintió el viento, los gruñidos y luego sintió el dolor de doblarse el tobillo contra el suelo firme del auto. Una mano la ayudó a enderezarse.

**¡Nami! – **Nojiko la hizo a un lado

Cuando el pecoso escuchó un gemido de dolor por parte de su hermano, supo que era el momento. Arrancó a toda velocidad y salió disparado por la puerta. Atravesó al contingente de zombis, pisando algunos y otros llevándoselos puestos de tal manera que rebotaron en el capó del auto. Contemplaron angustiados y desorientados su casa, la que había sido su hogar todos estos años, y todos estos meses, su refugio. Ace golpeó el volante.

**¡Sabo! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – **Preguntó aun con nerviosismo, había estado a punto de perderlo

**Fue mi culpa –** Cuando Nami habló, todos quedaron en silencio

**¡¿Nami?**! – Exclamó Nojiko sorprendida

**Por supuesto que no –** La interrumpió Sabo – **Su abuelo llamó – **

**¿Qué? – **Exclamaron los morochos a la vez

**No entendí muy bien…** - Murmuró indeciso – **Era algo sobre el refugió, pero… justo se cortó – **Se frotó el muslo derecho, sobre el que había caído

**Entiendo**… - Ace continuó por el camino que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad - **¿Y bien? ¡Ya no tenemos a donde ir! – **Suspiró frustrado

**Si, si tenemos – **Nojiko se enderezó con una sonrisa en su rostro. El pecoso la contempló a través del espejo retrovisor – **El refugio – **

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus comentarios. Les aviso por si no leen otros fics míos, que la semana que viene estaré de viaje y quizás tarde en actualizar mis fics, espero que no sea de su desagrado. Nos leemos. **


	4. Roronoa Zoro

**Hola, aquí volví con éste fic que tanto me entusiasmo. He tenido problema con como continuar este fic, pero al final, ya se como lo seguiré, y espero que les guste la dirección que está tomando. **

Al no poder usar electrónica, lo que esto incluía el GPS, los dos hermanos mayores debían conformarse con unos viejos mapas que antes habían sido de su abuelo. Mientras Ace conducía por la oscura noche, Sabo, quien era el copiloto le indicaba que rutas tomar y que atajos para llegar a Osaka, lugar donde se encontraba el refugio de la marina. Atrás, Nojiko se encontraba sentada en una punta mientras que su hermana, se encontraba acostado con la cabeza en sus piernas, y Luffy, dormido con la cabeza desparramada en la puerta, posición muy incómoda desde el punto de vista de la mayor.

**Bueno… según lo que recuerdo, Osaka se encuentra a unos… 500 kilómetros de aquí – **Dijo el rubio pensativo mientras contemplaba los mapas

**Exactamente 506 kilómetros –** Corrigió la mujer, pero al ver que ambos se la quedaron mirando sorprendido, añadió – **Lo sé, porque lo averigüe todo antes de salir para allá –**

Ace la contempló por el espejo retrovisor. ¿Había algo de aquella mujer que le llamaba la atención? Y además, una duda había surgido en su mente desde que ellas habían aparecido. Si iban a Osaka, junto con ellos, no podrían evitar tener que verse todos los días las caras, sobrevivir todos los días juntos y… ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué pasaría si el sentimiento que había despertado desde que ellas habían llegado se intensificaba? Él no podía permitirse pensar aquello, después de todo, tenía la obligación de cuidar a sus hermanos hasta que ellos estén seguros, seguros en el refugio o donde sea, pero seguros.

Tomó una de las rutas principales, todo iba normal hasta que… Tuvo que frenar de golpe, los autos silenciosos y abandonados que se encontraban en medio de la calle, impedían el paso. Para poder seguir Ace iba a tener que maniobrar cuidadosamente entre ellos.

**¿Qué sucedió? – **Dijo la menor de las mujeres al sentir la frenada

**Nada, es solo que no podemos pasar –** Le respondió adorablemente su hermana

**¿Pasar?** –

Hecho un vistazo al frente, y apenas pudo distinguir a los autos sin vida, con las luces nocturnas de su vehículo. ¿Cómo pasarían por allí? ¿Y sí…? ¡No! ¡No podían tener tanta mala suerte! Ya, pensar en zombis le producía un trauma, después de todo, después de los últimos dos días… Jamás había estado tan cerca de ser comida como aquellas veces. ¿Cuándo llegarían a ese maldito refugio? Todo estaba tan lejos, y eso, le producía una desesperanza tan inmensa que creyó que moriría de tristeza.

**Tengo hambre ¿Cuándo comemos? – **

Nami volteó su cabeza bruscamente hacía su derecha. Luffy se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, y nadie se había percatado el momento en que eso había sucedido. ¿Cómo hacía para despertarse tan rápido? Lo miró un tanto confundida mientras éste no quitaba la mirada del frente.

**Tengo hambre – **Insistió cuando todos lo ignoraron

**¡Basta ya, Luffy!** – Su hermano morocho mayor gruñó – **Sabes que la comida se reparte en horarios que solo Sabo tiene idea – **Maniobro exageradamente para esquivar un auto marrón atravesado en el medio de la ruta

**Tú también deberías aprenderlos Ace –** Una gotita de sudor bajo por la nuca del rubio – **Después de todo si algo me pasa… - **

**¡No digas eso! – **El morocho clavó el freno y el auto se detuvo violentamente. Cuando el auto se sumergió en un silencio abrumador, Ace miró a su hermano y con una mirada fulminante dijo – **No quiero volverte a escuchar decir eso – **

**Oi ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que digo o no? – **El rubio elevó la voz, hasta llegar a la altura del morocho – **Solo estaba bromeando, y además … - **

**¡Ni en broma! – **Lo fulmino, cosa que extraño al rubio ¿Qué le pasaba?

Pero lo que Sabo no entendía eran los pensamientos que Ace había comenzado a tener desde que aquella apocalipsis había comenzado. El morocho se había vuelto mucho más frío desde entonces y eso se debía a su meta y su deseo de supervivencia. Ace era el hermano mayor, unos dos meses mayor que Sabo, y eso lo sentía como una obligación, él sentía que debía cuidar a sus hermanos y no dejar que nada les pase, y escuchar al rubio hablando de esa manera, luego del día anterior, donde casi había sido mordido, no le hacía gracia.

**Oi, miren eso – **Nami interrumpió el incómodo silencio mientras apuntaba a una sombra en la oscuridad

Cuando Zoro quiso poner un pie fuera de la casa donde se encontraba acampando, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba rodeado. ¡Maldición! Esos malditos muertos habían aparecido, de nuevo. ¿Qué no se podía estar en paz? Se quitó las espadas del haramaki y luego de ponerse una en la boca, atacó con su particular estilo de kendo, a los cadáveres andantes.

Rebanó cabezas, brazos, cuerpos, pero nada ayuda contra el hecho de que, en la oscuridad de la noche, los bichos esos se volvían más activos, más peligrosos. Sus sentidos se agudizaban y eran capaces de hacer cosas que antes no hacían. En cuanto abrió un camino entre ellos, se lanzó a correr. Era lo único que podía hacer en aquella situación. Después de todo, si seguía allí y esas cosas atraían a más de su especie, se vería incapaz de salir de esa.

El bosque nublaba su vista. No recordaba que la casa en la que se había instalado estuviera tan sumergida en el bosque. Pero la realidad era que se encontraba en una zona boscosa, raro en Japón, pero había considerado que era más seguro la soledad del bosque, que la popularidad de las ciudades. Aunque sea, en estas circunstancias. Priorizó no caerse y sobre todo, no ser devorado, y siguió corriendo hacía donde el destino lo llevara. Esas cosas venían detrás ¡Maldición de nuevo! ¿Acaso lo iban a seguir toda la noche?

¿Luces? ¿Estaba viendo luces? Sí. Entre los árboles, luces como si fuesen… linternas. Debía correr hacía ellas, pero… ¿Y si llevaba una manada de zombis hacía gente? ¡Ya que! De todos modos no podía cambiar de dirección, no con una jauría detrás de él.

Cuando el peliverde atravesó la última hilera de árboles, lo divisó. Era un auto y las linternas que le habían parecido ver antes, eran las luces del vehículo. ¡Perfecto! Corrió hacía él y cuando estuvo sobre la ruta, agitó sus manos, intentado que frene.

**¡Ayuda! – **

Cuando estuvo frente a él, un chillido indicó que las personas que se encontraban dentro del coche, se habían detenido. Probablemente para ayudarlo. Cuando un bocinazo retumbó, supo que sus salvadores habían aparecido. La puerta trasera se abrió y el hombre ingresó. Cerró los ojos mientras se encerraba en aquel vehículo y luego de abrirlos, contempló a las personas que lo miraban atónito.

**Arranquen – **Dijo cuándo se escucharon los gruñidos que venían de afuera

Su cuello se inclinó hacia atrás, en el momento que el auto aceleró y cuando, por fin, su corazón se calmó, suspiró.

**Gracias – **Fue seco y sencillo

**No hay de que – **Luffy fue el primero en hablar

**¿Qué hacías en el medio de la ruta?** – Preguntó la pelirroja quien se encontraba sobre los muslos de su hermana

**Invadieron mi casa –** Respondió mientras intentaba acomodar sus katanas

**¡Cuidado!** – Exclamó Nojiko cuando una espada rozó la cabeza de Luffy

**Lo siento –** Murmuró

**Me recuerda a nosotros –** Sabo suspiró recordando lo de aquella mañana - **¿Y bien? ¿Quién eres? – **

**Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro, soy un espadachín – **Claro que eso era evidente, y todos lo pensaron

**¿Y…** **estas solo? – **Nami se sorprendió. Ella apenas había sobrevivido con su hermana y sola… No se imaginaba sola en aquel mundo

**Si, bueno Kuina, mi amiga murió hace unos meses así que…** - Bajó la mirada mientras el silencio volvía a inundar el automóvil

**Lo siento mucho **– La mayor se tapó la boca

**No importa ¿Y ustedes**? –

**Para resumirlo **– Comenzó Ace – **Nosotros tres somos hermano, soy Ace, él es Sabo y el pequeño de allá atrás Luffy, vivíamos en nuestra casa hasta que se inundó de zombis, casi como tú historia – **Explicó sin quitar la vista del volante – **Y ellas, son Nojiko y Nami, son hermanas, nos cruzamos ayer y bueno… estamos yendo a un refugio – **

**¿Refugio? – **Pregunto un tanto sorprendido, aunque intento no demostrar la expresión con su rostro - **¿El refugio de Osaka? – **

**El mismo – **Murmuró la mujer menor

**¿Quieres venir con nosotros?** – La pregunta de Luffy sorprendió a todos

**¿Con…** **ustedes? – **

**Si, estar solo debe ser aburrido – **Murmuró mientras se estiraba

**Bueno…** **Digamos que ya estoy un poco aburrido de estar solo, así que si no molesto – **Dijo indiferente mientras clavaba la mirada en la ventanilla

**Bien –** Añadió Ace – **Pero antes debemos revisarte – **Zoro clavó su mirada en el espejo retrovisor donde se cruzó con la del morocho mayor – **Pareces ser un tipo inteligente, y seguro que entiendes que esto es para nuestra supervivencia – **

**Entiendo – **Murmuró luego de pensar por unos momentos – **Si por alguna razón no están convencidos, me iré con gusto – **

Ace sonrió. Ya le estaba cayendo bien. Decidieron que por la mañana, en cuento el sol se asome por el este, lo revisarían, y luego, si todo estaba bien, los 6 partirían hacía Osaka, donde el refugio de su abuelo se encontraba.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegue hoy. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho más largo, pero por ahora… ¿Qué les ha parecido? Pronto se unirán el resto de los personajes, espero que les esté gustando. **

**Nos leemos. **


	5. Desesperación

**¿Cómo han estado? Yo aquí, al fin actualizando mis fics, he tenido una semanita pesada pero al fin puedo dedicar tiempo a esto. **

**Principalmente quería agradecerle los comentarios a luffy550 y a alex. **

**Bueno aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo: **

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol salieron por el este, es decir, cuando su sentido más confiable, la vista, pudo trabajar como debía, bajaron del automóvil para terminar con su tarea pendiente antes de seguir. Bajaron los hombres, y detrás de ellos, las mujeres. Mientras Ace y Sabo se encargaban de revisar al que quizás sería el nuevo miembro de aquella banda improvisada, el resto estiraría las piernas, aunque sea por diez minutos.

**Los que quieran ir al baño pueden aprovechar – **Dijo Ace, se habían detenido en una zona boscosa, perfecta para reponerse con tranquilidad

**¿Ir al baño?** **Somos mujeres – **La mayor de las hermanas estaba algo preocupada, claro que ellos podían ir al baño tranquilamente, podían hacer sus necesidades sin muchos problemas, pero… ¿Ellas? ¿Ir al baño en un árbol? Estaba equivocado

**¿Y eso qué?** – La fulminó con la mirada mientras volteaba a verla

**Es fácil decirlo cuando eres hombre – **Le sostuvo la mirada -** ¿Cómo quieres que hagamos? – **No iba a dejarse ganar

**Bien…** - Sabo se sorprendió cuando vio a Ace bajar la mirada e intentar pensar una solución ¿Qué le estaba pasando al hermano que había tenido todo este tiempo? – **Buscaremos más adelante algún lugar ¿Les parece? –**A pesar de hablar en plural, el mayor posó la mirada en Nojiko

**Me parece bien **– Sonrió por su victoria adquirida, en seguida notó que ella era capaz de manejar a gusto al morocho

**Sigamos **– Dijo antes de suspirar – **Vayamos allí atrás, no creo que ellas quieran ver – **Con el hacha apuntó detrás de unos árboles, e indiferente comenzó a caminar

Detrás de él iban su hermano rubio y el extraño peliverde que se habían encontrado improvistamente en la oscura carretera. Dieron unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar al lugar acordado, donde proseguirían con el procedimiento. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con dos zombis que fueron fáciles de matar, de hecho lo hizo Ace con sus propias manos.

Al dar la orden el hombre dejó sus katanas sobre el suelo, y luego de suspirar, se sacó la remara blanca que llevaba. La tiró lejos de él y, como sospecharon ambos hermanos, su físico era digno de un espadachín. Deberían haber tenido cuidado, haber sido preventivos, pero algo en ellos les decían que no parecía ser un mal tipo. Se desabrochó el jean, pero unos pasos lo alarmaron y posó su mirada en el lugar donde provenía el sonido. Ambos hermanos hicieron lo mismo, preparados para aniquilar a cualquier amenaza, pero nunca se imaginaron que la persona que estaba haciendo esos ruidos era la hermana mayor, Nojiko. Bajaron las armas en cuanto la distinguieron y los tres suspiraron, si la horda de aquella noche los alcanzaba en esas circunstancias, sería demasiado tarde.

**¿Qué haces aquí, mujer? – **Preguntó el espadachín. Eso era molesto, justo se estaba por quitar toda la ropa… entendía que fuera necesario pero tampoco iba a ser un exhibicionista

**Solo vengo a comprobar que no estés mordido – **Sonrió tiernamente mientras se situaba cerca de los hermanos, quienes la miraban atónitos

**Oi, estamos nosotros, no hace falta…** - Comenzó el morocho

**¿Y qué**? – Era divertido llevarle la contra, posó su mirada en él, esperando una respuesta

**Que**… - Desvió la mirada, eso sí que era vergonzoso, discutir con aquella mujer y… suspiro – **Ese tipo se va a sacar la ropa y… - **

**¿Es por qué soy mujer? - ** Los tres quedaron en silencio, no habían querido sonar machistas pero…

**No es eso –** Interrumpió el rubio antes de que Ace diga algo estúpido – **Es que… - **Nada. No sabía que decir, no había una excusa digna para aquello ¿Cuál era la razón? Ellos las habían obligado a hacer lo mismo, y las habían observado en contra de su voluntad ¿Por qué ella no podría, esta vez, tomar el rol del observador? – **Tiene razón – **Miró a su hermano quien bufó

**Bien –** Dijo y puso los ojos en blanco ¿Acaso estaba comenzando a sentir celos ante esa idea?

En la carretera, los dos menores habían quedado completamente solos. Su tarea era custodiar que ninguno de esos bichos se acerque, más que nada por si una horda aparecía. Luffy se encontraba sosteniendo una de las dos pistolas que le habían entregado cuando decidió estirarse. Contempló que la peli naranja se encontraba sentada en la carretera, abrazando sus piernas y estrujándolas contra su pecho. Parecía preocupada. La contempló con el rabo de su ojo por unos minutos y llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor sería hablarle, al menos para distraerla.

Se le acercó caminando indiscretamente y cuando esta levanto su mirada hacía él, Luffy se sentó a su lado, en la misma posición. Suspiró antes de emitir palabra:

**Es un lindo día – **¿Eso había sido todo? A pesar de la estúpida frase, la mujer sonrió, después de todo, hablar con alguien le venía bien

**Puede que sí, todo depende –** Le respondió mientras volvía a posar la mirada en el horizonte

**¿Depende? ¿De qué? – **Era oficial, estaba confundido ¿De qué rayos hablaba?

**De si vivimos un día más para contarlo –**

Era deprimente. Pensar que ella pensaba de esa manera tan… negativa ¿Vivir para contarlo? ¿De que hablaba? Claro que vivirían. Llegarían a Osaka. Encontrarían ese refugio. Y una vez allí, estarían a salvo. El morocho se puso de pie sin emitir comentario alguno y luego de quedarse quieto unos segundos, suspiró.

**Tengo que ir al baño – **

Caminó, literalmente, cinco pasos hasta que encontró el auto más cercano, se puso frente a éste y luego de bajarse el cierre del pantalón comenzó a orinar frente a la pelirroja. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! La mujer se paró y se le acercó lentamente. ¿Acaso eso era… indicado? Él giró su cuello hacía ella y sonrió.

**Tranquila, es un auto abandonado, nadie te dirá nada – **Sonrió

**¡NO VES QUE ESTOY ADELANTE TUYO!** – Gritó endemoniadamente y lo golpeó en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas

El golpe fue tan repentino, que el morocho no se lo vio venir, haciendo que se estrole contra el pavimento. En ese momento la mujer cayó en la cuenta de que seguía con el cierra bajo y… Desvió la mirada toda sonrojada. El morocho apenas levanto la nuca.

**¿Y eso por qué? – **Pudo murmurar

**¿Qué paso?** – Se escuchó la voz del rubio, quien al oír el grito había ido a ver qué pasaba. Contempló la escena confundido - **¿Luffy que haces…? – **La situación era extraña, quizás lo mejor era que no preguntarle… Suspiró – **No creo que sea momento para… - ¿**Que se suponía que tenía que decir? Quedó callado tensionando el ambiente

**¡Sabo!** **¿Qué paso? – **El resto del grupo apareció detrás de la maleza

**Nami ¿Estas bien?** – Al escuchar su grito, la piel de su hermana se había erizado

**Si…** **Solo fue… - **Comenzó ésta

**Duele…** - Susurró el menor mientras se ponía de pie y se frotaba la cabeza

**¿Qué**…? – Ace quedó callado, al igual que su hermano, no sabía que pensar ni que decir – **No importa, vamos, tenemos que seguir antes que la horda nos alcance – **Cuando todos se movilizaron suspiró – **Luffy abróchate los malditos pantalones ¿Quieres? – **

El viaje siguió el resto de la mañana. Era un tanto aburrido, además de que estaban apretados cual lata de sardinas, pero, por el momento no había otra cosa que hacer. A pesar de que los hermanos mayores habían estado hablando de conseguir alguna camioneta o algo por el estilo, sabían que la gasolina era uno de los principales problemas. Y una vez más, como si el destino fuera caprichoso con este grupo de personas, el auto se detuvo abruptamente.

**¿Qué sucede ahora? – **Bufó el morocho mayor sin entender el porqué de su mala suerte

**No quiero ni saberlo –** Murmuró el rubio mientras abría la puerta para bajarse

**Bueno, parece que vamos a estirar las piernas de nuevo –** Sonrió Nojiko mientras salía del vehículo tras los demás

Esta vez fue diferente a la anterior, mientras los dos mayores intentaban arreglar el problema del auto, que, al no ser mecánicos, no tenían ni idea de cómo solucionarlo, el resto se dedicó a comer algo. Nojiko fue la primera en ponerse de pie y acercarse hacía los hombres.

**¿Qué haces? – **Preguntó el morocho de mala gana cuando la vio revisando la caja de las herramientas

**Ace…** - El rubio no entendía cómo podía tratarla de esa manera

**Busco algo que sirva para defenderme –** Le explicó sin siquiera mirarlo - **¿Quieres que muera? **

**No pero… - **

**Entonces tengo que encontrar algún cuchillo o algo – **Murmuró y siguió revolviendo en busca de alguna pinza o lo que fuera que haya allí dentro

La contempló confundido. ¿Qué era lo que había en ella que tanto le llamaba la atención? No… No estaba del todo seguro, pero ¿Qué importaba? No era el momento, ni la situación indicada. Intentó quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente y volvió a bufar. Se desprendió el shotgun de la cintura y se la apoyó en el hombro.

**¿Sabes disparar? – **La pregunta fue inesperada, y tanto ella como Sabo, debían admitir que ninguno se la vio venir

**Puedo practicar –** Volteó y sonrió

**Bien –**

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, no fueron los únicos que notaron esa chipa. Desde atrás, el segundo hermano decidió alejarse para dejarlos solos. Caminó hacía los otros tres con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Eso era increíble, siempre Ace había aparentado ser otro tipo de hombre y ahora…

**¡Deja mis katanas! – **El peliverde estaba corriendo a Luffy - **¡Maldito niño! – **

**¡Ya paren! – **Exclamó Nami mientras segundo a segundo, su paciencia se terminaba - **¡¿Quieren atraer a todos los zombis de la región?! – **

**Pues los atraerás tú – **Le dijo Zoro ya cansado de la situación – **No pararé hasta que ese idiota me devuelva las katanas – **Al ver que el morocho comenzó a correr alrededor de un auto bufó - **¡Maldición! ¿Dónde me metí? – **

**Oi, Luffy – **Sabo llamó su atención seriamente – **Dáselas – **

**Pero… - **Berrinchó, se estaba divirtiendo

**Dáselas ahora –** Nunca hacía eso, pero esta vez lo fulminó

**De acuerdo –** Enojado cual niño, se acercó al hombre y se las depositó en sus manos – **Yo solo quería jugar con ellas – **

**¿Eres idiota? ¡No son para jugar! – **Gritó Zoro mientras se las volvía a enganchar para trasportarlas

Pero los gritos y las risas en serio habían atraído a zombis. Los escalofriantes gruñidos se escucharon desde el bosque, Sabo volteó hacía allí para intentar contemplar a los bichos, pero al ver que no eran unos pocos, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

**¡Ace! – **Gritó

El morocho, quien había estado hablando muy personalmente con la mujer, desvió su mirada hacía el punto donde apuntaba su hermano. ¡Maldición! Estaban saliendo de todo lados ¡Eso era terrible!

**Vámonos para allá – **Y apuntó el lado contrario, tomó a Nojiko de la mano - **¡Vamos! ¡Corran! – **Le dio un pequeño empujón para incentivarla a correr, y luego volteó hacía su hermano - **¡Sabo! ¡Cubrámoslos! - **

El rubio asintió y comenzaron a atacar a esas cosas. Mientras tanto, los demás salieron corriendo, intentando escabullirse por los árboles. Solo había una regla, correr. Correr y sobrevivir. Se dispersaron como pudieron, intentando evitar separarse lo suficiente como para perderse. A unos pasos, los hermanos intentaban evitar que la jauría atacase al resto, pero era imposible que dos personas puedan mantener esa cantidad de zombis quietos.

**¡Ace! – **Sabo le revoleó uno de sus revolver al recordar que el mayor le había entregado su arma de fuego a la mujer

Cuando Ace la tomó, le regalo una sonrisa satisfactoria, a modo de agradecimiento. Y luego de fijarse que éste cargada, volteó y veloz como un rayo, descargó todo el cartucho sobre los sesos de los muertos más cercanos.

Por otro lado, Luffy corría, había perdido al resto. No había rastro de las hermanas, del hombre espadachín, ni de sus hermanos. Completamente solo. ¿Miedo? No tenía miedo, para nada. Con una de sus pistolas en mano, decidió que trepar un árbol sería lo ideal, y luego de colocar el arma en su boca, comenzó a escalar.

Zoro quien iba a la par de Nojiko frenó. Esta lo contempló confundida, no era un buen momento para detenerse a mirar el clima.

**¿Qué haces? – **Preguntó mientras hacía lo mismo

**Escucha –** Murmuró y se quedó en silencio, como si intentara oír algo

**¿Qué cosa?** – Preguntó casi desesperada por seguir avanzando

**Disparos –**

Ahora que entendía la situación, se puso a escuchar con más atención. ¡Era verdad! Muy a lo lejos, se escuchaban tiros, no podían ser Ace y Sabo, no por la distancia… ¿Quién…? ¿Alguien estaba disparando con mucha energía? ¿A qué dispararían? Pero… ¿Qué importaba ahora? Estaban siendo perseguidos por miles de esas cosas… Y… Se estaban acercando.

El peliverde tomó a la mujer de la mano y las arrastró varios metros de su posición actual, corriendo hacia el este, por supuesto que Zoro no tenía idea. Una cueva, perfecto. Una cueva hecha en el suelo, con tierra y cubiertas de plantas, probablemente sería la madriguera de algún bicho o animal. La empujo hacía allí y luego de que la mujer desapareciese en la oscuridad, se metió detrás de ella.

Nami se dirigió al oeste, justo hacía donde iban en el momento que el auto se detuvo mágicamente. Fugazmente miró hacia atrás, nadie. ¡Maldición! Estaba sola y desarmada. Corrió con todas sus energías hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un lago que cortaba el camino. ¿Y ahora qué? Pensó frustrada. Es ruido del hambriento zombi, la hizo voltearse violentamente… Y allí estaba, sola, desarmada, con unos diez muertos vivos encerrándola.

Volvió a voltear hacía el río… Quizás si llegaba la rama del árbol que pertenecía al otro extremo de tierra, podría trepar y quedarse del otro lado. Dudaba que los zombis pudieran cruzar un canal de agua con corriente. Estiró su mano inquietamente intentando agarrarse, pero cada vez, esas cosas, estaban más cerca. Con la respiración yéndole a mil, se estiró lo más que pudo, y justo cuando logró aferrarse de la rama, sintió que algo tomaba su tobillo. Un… ¡UN ZOMBI!

Lo único que pudo hacer fue emitir un grito que retumbó en todo el bosque.

El restaurante estaba vacío, como todos los días desde hacía once meses. Estaba solo, y nada podía hacer. Las ventas estaba rotas y la puerta… ¿Qué puerta? Ya no había puerta. Un hoyo era la entrada de aquel famoso restaurante que ahora era solo un edificio abandonado y deteriorado. Todos habían huido, y los que no, habían sido mordidos… No importaba como, ahora, él se encontraba solo. Escuchó los quejosos gruñidos de un muerto, y como todo un cocinero, salió de la cocina con un plato de comida, lo puso en la mesa y cuando el zombi se acercó lo suficiente como para morderlo, sacó un cuchillo de cocina y se lo clavó en el cráneo.

**Maldito mal agradecido – **Murmuró mientras le quitaba el cuchillo de los sesos y se lo guardaba nuevamente

Suspiró agotado. Eso era completamente aburrido. Había visto gente que escapaba de las ciudades, incluso le había dado de comer a muchos, nunca se le negaba un plato de comida a alguien. Pero aun así… Esa gente se había esfumado y con el paso del tiempo, la cantidad y la frecuencia, era menor. Se sentó en las sillas que pertenecían a sus clientes, y colocó el brazo derecho sobre la mesa, como si estuviera descansando. Empuño un cuchillo y lo miró. Si no hubiese sido por la cantidad de utensilios que podían ser usados como armas, probablemente, él estaría muerto.

"_¡Corran! ¡Sabo! ¡Cúbranoslos!" _

Escuchó no muy lejos, los sonidos eran frescos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacía el tercer piso del restaurante. Lugar que usaba de base, allí tenía ventanas que daban a todas las entradas y desde allí tenía vista plena a la carretera. Una horda de zombis había encontrado un grupo de gente… ¡Qué pena! Ni siquiera habían logrado llegar al restaurante. Contempló mejor la escena… Dos… Dos… Señoritas.

Debía ayudarlas.

Cuando Nami sintió que la asquerosa mano, cuyas uñas estaban filosas y llenas de mugre, la tomaban del tobillo, supo que era el fin. Estaba perdida, sería mordida y por más que sobreviviese a eso, debía suicidarse o irse. Así eran las reglas, y las había aceptado. El pánico entró en sus venas y recorrió su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y vio que alguien estaba intentando llegar hacía ella ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Ace? ¿Luffy? No… era rubio… ¿Acaso Sabo? No, no era él ¿Quién demonios era? Se aferró fuertemente a la rama, no dejando que la zombi obtenga lo que quería. Aquella persona, aquel hombre derribo a los zombis como si no fuesen nada, y luego, con una patada bolo la cabeza de la mujer muerta que no la dejaba en paz. Por el impulso con el cual cayo el, ahora sí, cadáver, Nami cayó al río, logrando que éste la arrastrase hacía el sur.

El extraño hombre saltó en su rescate.

Estaba despejado. Ace y Sabo se habían escabullido hacía la carretera y se habían metido en el auto a esperar que la horda siga su rumbo. Al salir chequearon que no haya nada cerca, y en caso de haber, utilizarían sus armas silenciosas para rematarlos y así no atraer otras zombis. Se miraron confundidos.

**¿Qué sucedió? – **Preguntó el rubio refiriéndose a los balazos que se habían escuchado a lo lejos

**¿Quién sabe?** **Aunque no me interesa averiguar – **Murmuró mientras miraba la dirección de los tiros, justo hacía donde iba ellos – **Vamos a buscar a Luffy y a los demás, me preocupan – **

Comenzaron a caminar juntos, con arma en manos. No iba a llamarlos, claro que no. Si gritaban probablemente esas cosas volvieran. No. Ninguno de los dos quería eso. El momento que habían pasado había sido parecido a cuando los bichos esos habían invadido su casa, y la verdad era que no había sido agradable. Y hasta no ver que los demás estén bien, no volvería serlo. Escucharon como hojas del suelo se movían y en seguida pensaron lo peor, pero de repente, como si todo fuera una ilusión óptica, Zoro salió de debajo de la tierra.

**¿Pero qué…? – **Dijeron al uní solo. Ambos estaba confundidos

**Nos refugiamos aquí –** Murmuró éste mientras se hacía a un lado

**¿Nos?** – Preguntó Sabo

Por el mismo agujero que había salido el peliverde, la mujer hizo su aparición. Sus ojos se mostraban aterrados. Ace se acercó a ella, y sintió como si uno de los muchos nudos del pecho se le destensara, Nojiko estaba bien. Le tendió la mano y la ayudo a salir de allí, luego la ayudo a ponerse de pie, y la abrazó. Pero esta se separó bruscamente de su pecho.

**¡Nami ha gritado! – **Exclamó desesperada

**¿Qué? – **Alcanzó a pronunciar el morocho

**¡Escuche que Nami gritó! – **Subió su tono de voz y luego de soltarse de la mano del mayor, comenzó a correr en círculos y a buscar a su pequeña hermana - **¡Nami! – **La llamó a los gritos - **¡Nami! – **

**Espera – **Ace la tomó por atrás y le tapó la boca – **Espera un poco – **Le susurró al oído mientras ella se sacudía – **No grites o volverán – **Entendía que debía ser duro, y más siendo la hermana mayor. Sabía que se sentía tener el peso de la responsabilidad, pero… - **Si vuelven será tarde para ella, No – **La había llamado como ella le había pedido aquella noche, y eso la calmo, dejó de forcejear y simplemente se relajó. Ace sintió como su mano se llenaba de lo que parecían ser las lágrimas de la mujer – **Tranquila, juro que la encontraremos viva – **

La soltó. Ella se dejó caer al suelo, y mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano, golpeó fuertemente el suelo con la otra.

**¿Por qué? – **Susurró preguntándose a ella misma - **¿Por qué corrí en otra dirección? Tendría que haber estado con ella…. ¡Tendría que haber estado con ella! – **Subió el volumen pero no lo suficiente como para que los muertos la escuchasen

**Oi, es Luffy – **Anunció Zoro interrumpiendo el momento dramático – **Esta por allí – **Señaló al morocho quien al ver que ya no había moros en la costa, bajó para reencontrarse con el grupo - **¡Oi, Luffy! – **Lo llamó lo más bajito que pudo - **¡Aquí idiota! – **¡No podía simplemente darse vuelta y dejar de mirar para cualquier lado!

**¡Ahhh!** **¡Zoro! No los veía – **Salió corriendo hacía ellos - **¡Que suerte que están bien! – **Sonrió sin percatarse de que faltaba uno de ellos, contempló a cada uno de sus amigos y cuando llegó a Nojiko, frenó su vista y frunció el ceño- **¿Qué sucede? – **En seguida, notó que algo andaba mal – **Oi… - **Y se dio cuenta que era - **¿Dónde está Nami? – **Sintió como un vació se hacía dónde estaba parado, y notó que la desesperación comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegue hoy. Dentro de muy poco empezaran a aparecer los más personajes, y juro que en muy poco habrá ZoRo, lo juro. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, que de hecho me ha quedado largo (Milagro) y estaré ansiosa de saber que les pareció, hasta el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos. **


End file.
